Callicia or calzona
by GAgermany
Summary: Erica broke up with Callie, after a trip to LA to Addison her life change. Please don t blame me for my writing english isn t my first language and this is also my first FanFic so don t be so hard.


**AN 1: First of all I want to say that this is my first FanFiction ever and that english isn´t my first language so please don´t blame me for any. But it would be nice if you could say me what I could correct. And of course I own nothing it all belong to Shonda **

**AN 2: I am not sure if this is a good FanFiction so I don´t know if I should continue so could you please review. Thanks **

**xoxo Sarah**

Callie´s POV

This was just one of those day´s where I want to lay in bed the hole time, not come out and drink a lot, but there is one problem, my Job. Not that I hate my job, I love it to work at the hospital and save lives. The problem is just, that not only my ex-husband works there my ex-girlfriend that breaks up with me the day before works there also. Last night I cried me to sleep, all the time I was thinking about Erica and how she breaks up, it was so cold.

"_I just can´t that any more. I am not the person I thought I was when I was with you. What I felt wasn´t love it was more like ´super best friends like sisters´but no love.´_

_´What do you mean Erica. We had such a wonderful time. Our date was so romantic and I had butterfly's in my stomach. I never felt so by someone else and maybe it´s to early to say it but I felt in love with you Erica. And I know you fell the same way.´ I began to cry but I won´t I want to be strong but I´m not._

_´No I don´t fell so and you too. We are friends we were never more than friends and you know it.´ Now I see a lonely tear roll down her cheek._

_´We were more, we had many dates in the last two weeks. We kissed a lot in this time and whenever we had time we had sex, at your place at mine and even in the on-call-rooms in the hospital. Normal ´´best friends´´ don´t kiss each other or scream their names in the middle of the night till your room-mate leave because you were too loud. We are more than just friends.´ My throat was dry I nearly couldn´t speak. Now more and more tears ran my cheeks down. She just stand up from the bench in front of the hospital and leaves me alone in the drake night._

"Torres come on we need to go." God. I was so stupid when I gave Mark a key to my apartment.

"No I don´t want to, I will sleep the whole day and in the evening I will get drunk, or better I get drunk now. What do you think?" I was really thinking about to stand at home and get drunk.

"I think you should get dressed and save lives." 10 seconds after his opinion he stand beside my bed looked at me and saw that I had cried the hole night. "What happened Callie is everything ok with Hahn?" As he mention the name my tears came back I don´t want to cry but I had no choice I couldn´t stop. "What did that witch do to you broke she up with you. If you want I will break every bone in her body. Yeah I always say that I don´t hit a woman but she is a witch I think in this case it ok what do you think." I had to smile, than I nod and he knew he was right. He just hold me in is arms rocks me like little child and told me that I get a better one. After a few minutes he stand up and got to my dresser, he opened the door "What do you want to wear. The first option is a very very skinny black jeans and the also skinny blue top you know I love that outfit because your ass look great in that jeans and your boobs look great in that top. Or option two is that amazing black-blue dress it has the same reasons than the first outfit." By the look on his face I know he pictured me in both outfits. "I don´t want to wear anything, Mark" after I re-thought what I said I knew why he was looking at me like a little child on Christmas-eve.

"You know for me it´s fine, but I think for work you should wear something."

"Ok I take outfit number one, but now get out so I can change and and make myself look-able."

"Ah Torres if you want to wear nothing after work just call and I´ll come over so you aren´t so lonely."

"Nice try Mark but I think I would prefer it when you come to this evening and get drunk with me, but now get out."

Mark get always a smile on my face, it don´t matter how sad I am. He is a good friend but also get stomach pain when I think of meting Erica at the hospital. First Erica an I were good friends I liked that but then my feelings get more and I thought she felt the same and then she broke my heart. I haven´t recognized that I started to cry as I walked out of the bedroom. Mark hold his arms wide open hugged me and said. "Everything is going to be good you will see it." "Thank you Mark but we are going to be late." He looked at me totally confused. "Now you wanna go to work." How could he think that. "No I don´t but if we keep spending the day with hugging I will never stop crying and I need to break some bones or at least saving the live of somebody who runs against a wall or I don´t know." I picked up my bag and headed towards the door with Mark.

As we stepped out of the elevator in the hospital we went straight to Ella she makes the best coffee in the whole hospital. "Good morning Dr. Sloan, good morning Dr. Torres is everything ok you look sad." She noticed that I look sad I must look like shit. "No everything is good Ella. Have a nice day."

"Mark, do I really look that bad that other noticed I´m sad." I don´t know why I´ve asked Mark because he would never tell me I looked bad in this situation. He looked at me and smiled, I must look terrible. "You are beautiful Callie like always." "Thank you Mark I know that is a big lie but I am glad you said that." I smiled at him, he is a good friend I mean we have been though a lot; O´Malley, Izzie, now Erica and of course and very often Lexie. As I want to take a sip of my coffee my pager went of. "Shit an 911 I have to go. See you at lunch?" "Of course good luck."

I run in the ER as fast as I could. "What have we?" I asked a nurse. "A car accident 24 years old female. Looks like broken rips and broken ankle. Also head bleeding." Great today is Stevens on my service. "Ok page Sheperd an book me an OR eminently." Stevens walks out of the room and talked to a nurse. "Heart attack we need the paddles. Charge to 200. Clear." I looked at the monitor no reaction. "Again. Charge 210. Clear." Her heart started to work again. "Page cardio we need to go to the OR. NOW"

The surgery takes 5 hours. 5 hours in a room with the woman my ex-husband cheated on me. 5 hours in the same room with the woman who broke my heart 18 hours ago. This day was just great. As I walked out of the OR I heard a familiar voice "Can we talk Callie please." What the hell did she really think I want to talk to HER. "No I have lunch with Mark now." I sad as cold as I could, but I think it didn´t sound so. "Please let me explain what I said yesterday. Please Callie." Why should I talk to her she broke my heart and now she acted like nothing happened. "I said no there isn´t something what you need to explain to me you broke up you made it really clear to me you said you never felt more than a friendship and I understand that but I don´t wanna talk about it." With the last word I turn around and headed to the cafeteria. On my way to my ´lunch date´many nurses looked at me whispering and laughing, I may have speak a little bit to loud on the OR floor, shit.

Hey Torres how was your day." Mark asked a big grin on his face. How could he be happy.

"My day was awful. I had a 5 hour surgery with Stevens and Erica. After that Erica want to talk to me and I explained a bit to loud that I don´t want to and now the nurses are looking at me and laughing and how was your day?" I asked and I really didn´t know why I had to fight against tears right know. Erica was so cold I shouldn´t be hurt.


End file.
